Albus Severus Potter
by riverrunner80
Summary: Albus is going off to Hogwarts as a first year, he meets some people on the train, and is excited to begin the year. But what house will he be in? I'll try to write more, if people are reading it:


Albus Severus Potter

This story starts from the end of the last book. None of the characters are mine, they belong to J.K.R.

Albus waved to his parents from the train window until they disappear from sight. Rose had already left to look for a compartment to stay in, so Albus runs to catch up with her. In one compartment there are only two people, a girl and a boy who didn't seem to know each other. The girl had brown hair, and hazel eyes, and the boy had strikingly blonde hair and pale green eyes.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Rose questioned the two.

"Sure why not." The blonde hair boy replied.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"And I'm Al Potter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, pure blood. But I don't have anything against non-pure bloods just so we're clear." Scorpius said with a grim look.

"Hi, I'm Adele Rosen. You can call me Addie though," the girl said from the corner of the compartment.

They all shook hands and took their respective seats. Right away they began discussing what house they would like to be in. It was a hot topic for first years.

"Well, I would say I'll most likely end up in Slytherin seeing as that's where my whole family was in." Scorpius said with an almost sinister smile, "What about you Potter? I think our parents have a history, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Maybe we'll end up both in Slytherin."

"Well, both of my parents were in Gryffindor, so I think that's more likely. My brother James is in Gryffindor as well. Although my dad was almost put in Slytherin, so it's possible," Albus replied with a shrug.

"I definitely think I'll be in Gryffindor for sure. And I hope so too, I don't want to be in Slytherin, no offense Scorpius," Rose smiled, "And anyways its Weasley tradition, what about you Addie?"

The three of them turned to Addie who seemed to be in her own world staring out the window.

"What?" Addie questioned.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Rose asked for the second time.

"Oh I don't really know. I don't know exactly what they are. My mom was a witch, but she died when I was a child. My dad has never really known anything about witches and wizards besides that they exist."

"So you're a half-blood?" Scorpius said, obviously trying to keep an accusing tone out of his voice, "that's cool."

Albus could see that Scorpius was trying not to be judgmental and was having a hard time. But at least he was trying.

"Yep! And I've done some reading, but I'm still not sure where I'd best fit," Addie stated.

"Hmm…that's fine anyways. The hat will know."

They continued chatting about how excited they were for the year to start. The time passed extremely quickly, and the four of them jumped when their door was opened by a prefect telling them they should put on their uniforms. After they were all dressed they came back to their compartment, but only for a few minutes before the train stopped. Albus' heart was racing as he grabbed his trunk and exited the train. He lost sight of his companions from the train, but luckily found them before he heard a call for the first years.

"Over 'ere first years!" Hagrid shouted.

Albus could here other first years mumbling things like "giant", "huge", and "scary", but he just laughed to himself. He had known Hagrid since he was a baby because Hagrid always came to James, Lilly, and his birthday celebrations.

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus and Rose shouted in unison.

"Hey kids, are ye excited for the sortin' ceremony?" Hagrid asked as he walked towards a row of extremely small boats.

"Yeah, a little nervous though," Albus replied.

"Oh, t'll be great. Don' worry too much."

"Thanks Hagrid." Albus followed Hagrid onto a boat along with Rose, Scorpius, and Addie. The boats glided across the black water towards an enormously large and breathtaking building, Hogwarts. Albus contained a gasp, and he turned to look at Rose whose jaw was dropped. Scorpius looked over at Rose as well and laughed when he saw her face. Rose heard him laughing and turned a dark shade of red. Once the whole group reached the other side of the lake, they were escorted into the castle and guided to a set of tall doors.

"Thanks Hagrid, I can take it from here." Professor Longbottom said.

Hagrid wave to the group of first years and then walked away.

"Okay now, once we go through these doors all of you will stand at the front of the room and wait to be sorted. Once the sorting is done, we will being our feast and then head to your respective dorms. By the way I am Professor Longbottom, I teach herbology, and I am also the head of Gryffindor."

The first years all looked around at each other, not exactly sure what to do next. Then Professor Longbottom pushed open the giant wooden doors and led the kids to the front of the room where he grabbed a scroll with the list of their names on it.

Albus could feel himself almost hyperventilating. Rose grabbed his hand, and squeezed it so hard it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Not so hard, Rose!" Albus whispered.

"Sorry Al, I'm just so nervous."

"Me too."

"Okay I'm going to start the sorting process," Professor Longbottom said. Everyone's attention turned to the hat which sang a song, and the Professor Longbottom called the first name, "Emlyn Andros." A boy with black hair and eyes approached the hat.

"Slytherin!"

"Chase Samuels."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Isabel Kodros."

"Ravenclaw!"

The selection process continued as such until it reached Scorpius. Scorpius walked confidently up to the sorting hat, but Albus, even though they had only known each other for a day, could tell that Scorpius was very nervous.

"This one's tricky…His family all from Slytherin no doubt, but he has a different mind, less deceitful and cunning, more brave and kind. I would say Hufflepuff just so he is not in the enemy house of his family, but I'm going to have to go with my gut feeling…" The sorting hat muttered to itself. Scorpius' face was becoming paler than it already was, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table didn't know how to react, but after a short pause they began clapping. Scorpius, still extremely pale, sauntered off to the Gryffindor table. About 2 other names were called before Albus knew he would be next.

"Albus Potter!"

Albus stood, shocked that his name had finally been called. He forced his feet to move him towards the hat. As he sat on the stood he heard his brother call out from the Gryffindor table, "Atta' boy Al!"

Albus' face became flush, and he could feel his ears burning with embarrassment. The Sorting Hat once again began talking to itself.

"Another hard decision like his father. He would do great things in Slytherin I'm sure of it. But Gryffindor would suit him as well. Very cunning, but I also sense some courage." The muttering went on this this until Albus thought to himself, _You know, I really just want to be put where I best fit, or where you think I should go, but Gryffindor would be nice._

"Ahh…once again similar to your father. Although he practically begged me not to put him in Slytherin. But I'm going to go with…Gryffindor! Your father did well there," The sorting hat shouted and the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. Albus rushed over to the table and sat down. In the end, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Addie all ended up in Gryffindor. Albus couldn't keep his grin off of his face.


End file.
